1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a type of eye refractive power measurement apparatus used for measurement of the refractive power of a patient's eyes during an examination.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when the refractive powers of left and right eyes of a patient are to be measured, the refractive power of one of the eyes is initially measured. The entire eye refractive power measurement apparatus is then moved so as to measure the refractive power of the other eye. In another conventional procedure, the refractive powers of the left and right eyes of the patient are separately measured using an apparatus having one optical system for the right eye and another optical system for the left eye.
In the first conventional eye refractive power measurement procedure mentioned above, in which the refractive powers of both eyes are measured by moving an entire measuring apparatus, a sliding table is needed to move the apparatus. When measuring the refractive power of an eye, the position of the apparatus must be matched with respect to and aligned with the eye under examination. This is a disadvantage.
In the second conventional eye refractive power measurement procedure mentioned above, in which a first optical system is used for obtaining measurements from the right eye and a second optical system is used for obtaining measurements from the left eye, two independent measurement optical systems are contained in the measuring apparatus. As a result, the size of the apparatus becomes larger and the cost increases. This is undesirable.